Annihilus
Annihilus is a Marvel Comics character and supervillain. He is an insectoid dictator who hails from the Negative Zone. He appears on The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and is one of the main antagonists in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.. Annihilus was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Annihilus is the ruler of the Negative Zone. This incarnation also never speaks. When he discovered Prison 42, he sent his bugs to attack it and get through the portal so that he could get to Earth and destroy life. Thor, Captain America, Ms. Marvel, and Wasp defended the prison with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the remaining prisoners. Annihilus later came to fight them, killing Radioactive Man, Blizzard, and Whirlwind with his Annihilation Wave. The Avengers could not attack him due to his force field, but the Leader disrupted his shields and made him easy to attack. The Avengers then separate him from his Cosmic Control Rod causing his bugs to turn on him and then flee, leaving Prison 42 damaged and the inhabitants standing. ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. After countless efforts, Annihilus managed to open a wormhole above Vista Verde with intentions to invade Earth and strip it of its natural resources. Despite his refusal to fight the Hulk, he sent Skaar through the portal to attack him. Eventually Skaar managed to free Annihilus from his inter-dimensional, and sent his bugs to attack the Hulks. However, the blast from the Gamma Core caused the portal to close, but not before Annihilus' bugs to capture Red Hulk and Skaar. Hulk, She-Hulk, and A-Bomb later travel into the Negative Zone itself to rescue the two Hulks. Annihilus, watching their efforts, sends his bugs along with the brainwashed Red Hulk and Skaar to attack them. While the team freed the captured Hulks from mind control and fought off the bugs, Hulk went off to confront Annihilus himself. Using the Cosmic Rod, Annihilus attempted to regress Hulk back to his original aggressive state, only for Hulk to grab Annihilus' Cosmic Control Rod and renders Annihilus powerless. Annihilus claims that his hordes will still wipe out Earth until Hulk bends the Cosmic Control Rod in two, seemingly disintegrating Annihilus. It was later revealed that Leader was the one who supplied Annihilus with the mind-control technology. Powers and Abilities Annihilus possesses a variety of superhuman abilities as a result of prolonged exposure to the Cosmic Control Rod. *'Superhuman Strength': Annihilus is superhumanly strong and is able to lift approximately 50 tons. *'Superhuman Speed': Annihilus is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Annihilus' musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability': Annihilus' body is highly resistant to all forms of physical injury. He has a chitinous exoskeleton that allows him withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, temperature extremes, pressure extremes 0 up to 1,500 lbs per square inch, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Due to the Cosmic Control Rod, Annihilus is capable of surviving in a vacuum for up to one Earth year. As Nova points out during their fight at the climax of Annihilation, his only real weak spot is his mouth. *'Superhuman Agility': Annihilus' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Annihilus' reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Flight''': Annihilus's wings allow him to fly at speeds up to 150 miles per hour in an Earth-like atmosphere. He is capable of traveling at much faster speeds while flying through outer space, although the source of this speed is the Cosmic Control Rod rather than his wings. Equipment Annihilus wields the Cosmic Rod, a weapon that allows him control of the Negative Zone bugs. He can also create an impenetrable force field as long as he is wielding his rod. External links *Annihilus on The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Wiki *Annihilus on Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Wiki [[Category:Mal